Horn antennas can provide moderate to high gain, which make them a good candidate for microwave and millimeter wave communication bands. These bands are used by many telecommunication technologies such as wireless networks, and direct-broadcast satellites which broadcast television and radio directly into consumers' homes. The high frequency of microwaves provides the microwave band with a substantial information-carrying capacity. For example, the microwave band has a bandwidth that is thirty times larger than the bandwidth of the entire radio spectra at lower frequency bands. The small wavelength associated with the microwave allows the use of conveniently-sized antennas (e.g., horn antennas) to direct them in narrow beams. Such narrow microwave beams can be pointed directly at the receiving antenna, thereby facilitating their use for point-to-point communications, such as communication between a satellite and a ground station.